Great kisser
by Niveously
Summary: Donatello doubts Raph's kissing skills. Raph proves him wrong.


I always imagined Raph as a bad kisser. No offense, but from his appearance, it just seemed that he'd push his tongue down my throat. It would've been nice, with him being a good kisser, but I loved him even if he would go with the saliva-everywhere-technique. So, that, I was prepared for. Him being a horrible kisser, that is.

What I wasn't prepared for at all, was him putting his hand gently on the back of my neck. He looked me in the eyes and just barely touched my lips with his own, and I could feel his hot breath on my mouth. His eyes were sensitive, though challenging, at the same time. I couldn't help it, but his whole body language made me a bit nervous, and I started to breathe uneven and held my mouth a bit open. His determined eyes made me weak to my knees; I had to lean against the wall behind me to make sure that I even stood up straight.

He finally kissed my lips with an unbearable slow motion and I closed my eyes. He took my hand and entangled our fingers while he pressed a bit closer to my lips with a kind of hidden carefulness, and I couldn't help but let a small noise escape my throat. It felt so intense! He smiled into the kiss, and a blush started to cover my cheeks.

Raph reached his tongue out and gently licked my bottom lip, and sent a wonderful, tingling feeling down my spine. I met his tongue with my own and let go of his hand so that I could put both my arms around his neck and pull him closer to me. He didn't seem to mind. Instead, he pushed me to the wall behind my back using his hips, and I didn't even try to keep a moan from escaping.

I broke the kiss and gasped for air when he grinded our lower plastrons together, and I think that I even heard him make a low grunt. He turned to my neck and placed light butterfly kisses wherever he could, and I leaned my head backwards against the wall and gritted my teeth. I closed my eyes and bit my lower lip, damn, I never expected him to be this good!

Raph once again grinded his plastron against mine, and without thinking clearly, I put one of my legs up over his hip and around his shell to push him even closer to my body. I heard him groan, and he carefully bit my shoulder. I whimpered.

To my surprise, Raph put his hands on my thighs and lifted me up, and made me wrap my other leg around him and then lock my feet together. I whimpered again at the sudden physical contact, and Raph finally let out a rare moan in my ear; which made my whole body tingle.

- Raph…

I felt Raph's body shiver for a mere second and heard a barely hearable growl. I tried to get eye contact with him, but his eyes were closed. Raphael swallowed hard.

- Say my name again.

I got a confused look placed on my face.

- Wh-what?

- Say it.

His low, commanding, rumbling voice made my heart skip a beat, and eliminated all my chances of ever telling him "no". I licked my lips and tried to take control over my breathing.

- R-Raphael.

Once again, I could feel him shiver. I didn't know why, but I liked it. A lot.

So, I decided to keep going.

- Raph, I need you. N-now.

Raphael groaned against my shoulder – no, actually more like growled – and then reached for my lips as he brutally thrust his plastron against mine. I arched my back.

- Ah, Raph…

I received a low chuckle from him.

- Ya brought this on yurself, Donnie.

I could feel the blush on my cheeks getting more intense and my whole body felt like it was burning – in a good way. In a great way.

Raph let go of my thigh with one hand and placed it on the upper part of my plastron, and then slowly moved it further down while he was placing kisses everywhere he could reach. I gulped and tried to hide my face by turning it to the side; I was practically painted red by then. His kisses left my skin itching and hungry for more. His hand left a tingling feeling, and I felt like I was going to explode any minute. Man, when and where did he learn how to practically get me down on my knees!

His hand kept traveling south, and I soon knew that he felt the bulge by the lower part of my plastron. I closed my eyes and bit my lip. Raph smiled.

- Wanna get rid of this?

I groaned and tried to think of some way to just disappear. This couldn't be happening!

- Want me to help?

I didn't believe my own ears, and my eyes fluttered open to look Raph in the eyes. I met a pair of determined, golden eyes and a cocky smile placed on that handsome face. Honestly, it didn't seem like he was joking.

I just stared him blankly in the eyes for a few seconds, and then nodded silently. I could seriously feel a blush covering my blush.

- Say it.

Raph smiled and moved his fingers a bit to put some pressure against that bulge, and I whimpered. Bet he enjoyed being in charge like that, with me trapped in the thought of having him so close to me. Though, I won't say I didn't enjoy it, either. I decided to do as he told me.

- I-I want you to help me.

Almost like I had pushed a big, red button, Raph kissed my lips with a passion I didn't know he had. I lost my breath for a moment, and then closed my eyes with a moan when I felt his warm tongue against my lips once again. His hand moved even further down, and soon reached my hard member. I tried to break the kiss to moan, but Raph wouldn't let me as he kept his lips pressed to mine.

His hand grabbed my cock and dragged it out of my plastron, and I manage to break the kiss to gasp for air. He slowly started to move his hand up and down, and all I could manage to do at that moment was to dig my fingers into his shoulders and whimper at every move he made.

- Raph, please…

I arched my back once again and didn't really know what to do with myself – it just felt so good! Raph jerked his hips forward to keep me in place against the wall as he let go of my thigh with his other hand, which made me moan a bit louder than I really wanted to allow myself to.

Raph smiled once again and put his free hand behind my neck to guide me back to his lips, and kept pumping my member with an unbearable slow motion.

- Please… F-faster.

I mumbled into the kiss, but Raph seemed to get the message as he – to my surprise – did as I said. I groaned and wanted to grab something, and the only thing anywhere near was Raph. I dug my fingers deeper into his skin and noticed that I was actually shaking a bit, and my breathing was shallow and uneven. Great.

Raphael didn't seem to care, though, as he stroked my shoulder with his free hand and traced it all the way down to my tail. He started to gently pinch it, and sent even more waves of pleasure through my body. He moved his hand around my member a bit faster than before, and I could feel myself coming closer and closer to the edge.

- I can't take it, I'm gonna…

- t's alright, go ahead. I said I was gonna help ya, right?

I nodded silently, and tried to jerk my hips forward to get deeper strokes. Raph got the point, and made me let a small moan out with every pumping stroke he made. I turned my face towards Raph's and met a pair of burning eyes that almost seemed to pierce me. I felt like an open book, easy for him to read, all left out. That brought me over the edge.

- R-Raph!

I came in his hand, and got my lips covered by his as I helplessly clinged to him. I groaned, whimpered and lost my breath. My whole body shivered until the very last drop of cum was splattered across his hand and plastron, and I broke the kiss to push my head back against the wall with a relieved sigh.

-You're… You're a g-great kisser, Raph.

He snickered and kissed my neck.

- And ya'r surprised?


End file.
